God, Interrupted
by JAT.NJ
Summary: DARK! Miniseries period, AU, Leecentric fic. Lee crash lands on Caprica during the first Cylon attacks. Lee.Six Lee.Kara
1. Chapter 1

**Miniseries period, A/U, Lee-centric fic.**

**- God, Interrupted**

Despite his apathetic reaction to the news that he'd be flying his father's old Mark II during the decommissioning ceremony, he found that he actually enjoyed flying it and hung back after the others had landed so he could put the old bird through its paces. It flew pretty well for a museum exhibit.

He was just thinking that the Galactica's deck crew must think a lot of their Commander to have put this wreck back in flying condition when an alarm went off on his console.

"Galactica, Apollo. I've got eight contacts on dradis bearing 2-1-5 mark 4-8. It's saying they're Cylon. Can you confirm?"

Dee's voice came over his com. "Apollo, Galactica. That's affirmative. Contacts are Cylon. We are at war. Repeat, we are at war. Alert fighters have been launched. ETA six minutes. Hang in there, sir."

_War? _He choked down the panic. This is what he trained for. "Copy that Galactica."

He punched the controls of the viper, speeding head on into the formation of raiders. He was able to take two out immediately, then had to pull up in a sharp vertical maneuver to escape colliding head on with a third.

The raiders opened ranks and one of them immediately followed his ship, the rest headed off to attack the fleet. He dove, darted and weaved in an attempt to lose it but the bastard matched him maneuver for maneuver.

"Galactica, Apollo. Two raiders are destroyed, one has a lock on me and five are heading your way."

Suddenly his plane shook.

-----------------

Dee repeated Apollo's final communication to the Commander. "Sir, Apollo's been hit. He reports that his viper has sustained heavy damage. He's unable to make it back to Galactica and he's attempting to land on Caprica."

Commander Adama watched as more Cylon ships appeared on dradis. As much as he hated to admit it, if Lee was crash-landing on Caprica, he was as good as dead. There were more lives at stake if they stayed and attempted a rescue. He had to make the hard decision. "Call the alert vipers back and begin jump prep." He said, regrettably.

-----------------

Lee couldn't breathe. His hands clawed at his throat trying to remove whatever was crushing it but only found metal. His collar. His hands moved up higher and touched the hard plastic of his helmet. He had run out of oxygen and was suffocating in his flight suit. He fumbled behind him, unlatched his helmet, ripped it off and inhaled deeply. He immediately began choking as acrid smoke filled his lungs and he realized the cockpit was full of it. He threw the canopy forward and scrambled out of the viper.

He collapsed as soon as his feet hit the ground, the pain in his right leg was excruciating. He limped, then crawled a safe distance away from the burning plane and propped himself up against a tree. His lower leg was badly broken. He could see the bone sticking through a tear in his flight suit, and he had a good sized gash on his left arm that was bleeding pretty heavily.

He unbuckled the top of his flight suit and removed it gingerly, letting it hang at his waist. He removed the med kit from his utility belt and treated and bandaged his wounds as best he could. That done, he attempted to stand but a wave of dizziness overtook him and he sat down hard, re-awakening the pain in his leg. He leaned back against the tree, closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass.

"Are you real?"

His eyes snapped open. A beautiful blonde woman was crouched in front of him. He reached for his sidearm, but she put his hand on his.

"Are you alive?" She asked again, but she didn't let him answer. She leaned forward and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"There are twelve Cylon models." The woman replied. "I'm Number Six."

"You're a Cylon?" Lee asked weakly. He was starting to feel cold and there was a loud ringing in his ears.

"You're hurt. I can help you." Her voice seemed to be coming from a mile away and it was getting harder to breathe.

"They'll send …rescue..." He managed.

He un-holstered his gun and tried to aim it at her but he was weak and his hand shook violently from the gun's weight. She took it from him easily and tossed it aside.

"Nobody's coming for you, Captain. They've all jumped away."

-------------------------------

"Why did you bring him here? Why didn't you kill him?"

"They call him 'Apollo.'" Six replied.

Three turned from the glass separating them from the man laying on the bed in the next room and looked at Six. She knew Six was thinking of the prophecies.

"He's part of God's plan." Six continued. "We have to help him."

"This is ridiculous." Three spat. "He's no god. He's a human. He's not part of any plan. Just let him die."

"No, we won't let him die." Five said. "He may be useful." He turned and walked out of the room.

Three turned back to Six. "Looks like you get to keep your little pet." She said viciously and left.

----------------------------------

Six walked into the room and stared at the sleeping pilot. They had fixed his obvious injuries - set his broken leg and stitched the cut on his arm. There were internal injuries too that had required surgery but they refused to tell her any more than that. Could they have done something to him? Possibly. She knew they didn't trust her to tell her if they did. Her model was prone to be sympathetic towards humans. She had heard rumors that the Six model assigned to infiltrate the Colonial Defense main frame had fallen in love with the human she had used to complete her mission.

Well, _this _Six had no reason to fall in love with _this_ human. He had a purpose to fulfill. She was going to make sure he lived to fulfill it and that was all.

She ran her hand across his forehead and smoothed his hair back. His skin was cool and dry to the touch. His breathing, slow and steady. She traced a finger down his jaw line and down his neck, finding the chain that hung there. She slowly pulled it out from under his hospital gown and studied the dog tags attached to it. Name, rank and serial number. A soldier with the call sign of a god. A god that legend said would help lead his people to Earth. His people, and, ultimately, her people.

Lee's eyes fluttered open and she dropped the dog tags back onto his chest, startled.

"Captain," She almost stuttered, "how do you feel?"

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a hospital on Caprica."

"Caprica," he sighed and closed his eyes, sinking back into the pillow. He was on Caprica. It must have been a dream. His home wasn't destroyed by the Cylons.

Cylons!

His mind raced back to reality and he scrambled to get as far away from her as he could. Pain exploded through his body with the sudden movement and he collapsed on the floor.

"Captain!" She started towards him.

He pressed himself against the wall like he was trying to go through it. "Get away from me." He warned. His hand automatically went to his hip looking for his sidearm, but found only the cloth of his hospital gown. "Where the frak are my clothes?" He shouted, searching for something - anything - to use as a weapon.

"Captain." Six knelt in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. She needed to calm him down before his shouting brought the others. "You're not well. Please, get back into bed."

"I have to get out of here."

"You will." She said calmly. "And I'll help you, but you need to get your strength back first." She hooked her arm under his and pulled him to his feet.

When she turned around, Five was standing in the doorway.

"Good. You're awake." He said.

* * *

A/N: I'm not up on my greek mythology, but I'm pretty certain that the god Apollo had nothing to do with finding Earth - but let's pretend for fiction's sake. :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 3**

A centurion led him away in shackles to another part of the building. Six followed quietly with the Five, occasionally sneaking an apologetic glance towards their prisoner.

"How convenient." Lee said, making no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Your 'hospital' has a jail cell." He stared at her accusingly and she could only look away, ashamed.

Five shoved Lee through the door of the cell and followed him inside, locking the door behind them. He gestured to the only chair in the cell. "Have a seat, Captain." Lee took it begrudgingly.

"Where is Earth?" Five asked.

"Earth? How the hell should I know?" Lee questioned back.

He never saw the left hook coming. It connected squarely with his chin and knocked him off the chair. Five picked him up by the collar of his fight suit and placed him roughly back in the seat.

"Where did your fleet jump to?" He asked, showing no signs of his recent exertion.

Lee licked at the blood on his lower lip and shook his head. "I don't know." He said slowly.

He knew the next punch was coming and was able to brace himself for it. It still hurt like hell though, and fresh blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Five twisted the front of Lee's flight suit in his fist, bringing his face within an inch of his own.

"Surely you must know where your own people went, Captain." Five stated calmly.

"I _don't_ know." Lee started softly, the volume of his voice escalating as he continued. "I never made it back to my ship after the attacks started because you assholes shot my frakking plane down!"

Five pushed Lee away hard enough to knock the chair over, spilling him onto the floor. He walked away then circled back, kicking Lee in the ribs for good measure. He paced back and forth, fists opening and closing in an attempt to control his rage. Suddenly he was on Lee, dragging him to his feet and pinning him up against the wall, his hand tight around his throat. "I believe you're lying."

"Frak you." Lee spat at him.

Five brought his knee up hard into Lee's groin and he crumpled to the floor.

Six couldn't take anymore. "Stop it." She begged. "He doesn't know anything."

Five exited the cell, leaving the door open, and stopped in front of Six. "Then he's of no use to us." He said coldly. He turned to the centurion standing in the corner. "Kill him." He ordered as he walked out of the room.

The centurion headed for the cell but Six ordered it to stop.

"I'll do it." She said, stepping in front of it.

She took the centurion's gun and immediately put two rounds into its head, reducing it to a smoldering pile scrap metal.

She turned her attention to Lee. He was kneeling on the floor of the cell, staring at her in shock. "We won't have much time." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 4**

"That was too easy." Lee said. They had escaped with little resistance from the Cylons and were now making their way through the streets of what was left of Delphi.

"They let us go." Six replied

Lee nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"I don't know." It wasn't a complete lie. She _didn't_ know, but she had an idea: The Cylons had a plan for Lee Adama as well. "They probably assumed we wouldn't survive for long out here."

"So then, you breaking me out of there? That wasn't planned?"

"No, it wasn't."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then why did you do it? Why would you help me?"

"For God." She stated simply.

"For god?" He asked, amused. "Which god?"

She turned to face him. "There is only one God, Captain."

He stared at her. "_One_ god."

"He has a plan for you." She continued.

He felt a sudden need to change the subject. The religious drabble was making him nervous. So was the demure way she kept looking at him.

"That way." He said, pointing to the street behind her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"A friend of mine has an apartment down that way. There should be things we can use there."

----------------------------------------

It felt strange to be in Kara's apartment again. He hadn't been here since…well, since Zack died. Actually, it was the night after Zack died. She had sounded awful over the phone when she called him with the news so he came here as soon as he got into town. He had done…_they_ had done things that night they weren't particularly proud of in the light of day. They tried to excuse it away - they were both devastated by his death and found comfort in each other - but it didn't make what they did right. Yet, to him, it felt right. _She _felt right, and maybe with time they would have been able to admit that they had feelings for each other. But then there was his behavior right after the funeral. He cringed at the memory. The things he had said to his father. The things he accused him of. And the way that Kara looked at him…like she wanted him dead..he didn't dare show his face to her after that - and he didn't - until he saw her again on the Galactica. He should have apologized to her then but she didn't give him the impression that she was ready for an apology. Her reception had been frosty, to say the least.

He walked through the living room, unconsciously touching things along the way as if he were trying to get a sense of her. He noticed that she had started a new painting. He liked this one. He liked all of them actually, but he thought this one would have been his favorite if she could have finished it. He finally reached the couch and lowered himself into it cautiously. He didn't realize how badly every inch of his body hurt until he allowed himself to relax. He pulled a throw pillow out from behind his back, wincing as he did so, and hugged it to his chest.

It still smelled like her.

He buried his face in the pillow and curled up onto the couch.

_Lords of Kobol, _he thought, _please let me see her again. _

_-----------------------------_

Six walked around the room examining its contents while Lee slept. She lingered the longest at the bookcase, smiling at the eclectic blend of romance novels, biographies of Colonial war heroes, Caprican poetry and flight manuals. On one of its shelves there was framed picture of Captain Adama with a pretty blonde woman - presumably the owner of this apartment - and another man. All three of them were smiling broadly. She studied it more carefully. There was a similarity between the two men except the one she didn't know was younger and darker. Perhaps a relative. She quickly dismissed him and shifted her focus back to the Captain. He was a handsome man but his smile made him beautiful, and she noticed for the first time just how blue his eyes were.

Her hands clenched a little tighter on the frame before she put it down. She wondered what the woman meant to him.

_-----------------------------_

She was sitting across from him when he woke up.

"Good morning, Captain." She smiled at him.

"Morning?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday? I'm sorry." He sat up, noticing his body didn't hurt as badly now. "We should have moved out last night. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I couldn't…I mean I didn't want to. You were exhausted. You needed to rest."

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "There's some food that's still edible and I made coffee."

"Coffee? Really?" He followed her into the kitchen.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping the hot coffee, and thinking. He could almost convince himself that a nuclear holocaust did not occur outside this apartment. It was almost possible to think that he could stay here for the rest of his life……which would be what, a couple of weeks until he ran out of anti-radiation meds and then probably another two after that while he succumbed to radiation sickness…..if the Cylons didn't get him first, of course. He shook the thought from his head. The Galactica had jumped away. There was a chance they had survived and he had to try to find them.


	5. Chapter 5

-** God, Interrupted, Chapter 5**

Since the Cylons had confiscated his gun, he needed to confiscate Kara's. He found it in a locked box on the top shelf of her bedroom closet. He picked the lock easy enough and put the gun in his holster. She was considerate enough to have extra ammunition as well, and that went into a pocket in his flight suit.

He also commandeered a sleeping bag and a backpack that he filled with a couple of blankets, food and some basic medical supplies.

"Ok," he said when he entered the living room. "I think we're done here. We should get moving."

"To where?" Six asked.

"I need to find a ship that will get me off this planet. I'm guessing your friends bombed the military base or there would have been more of our ships in the air, but I want to check there anyway."

Her eyes went dark. "We didn't destroy the military base. We killed all human personnel and are using it for our own operations."

He shook his head in disgust. "How well guarded is it?"

"Very. They'll kill you if you go anywhere near it."

"Then I wouldn't be able to carry out God's plan." Lee said with contempt.

She grabbed his face in her hands and held his eyes with hers. She pleaded for him to understand. "They let us go back at the hospital. That was a gift. You know that. They believe you have a destiny, but you are still the enemy. They will kill you if given another chance."

She held his gaze a little longer then shifted her eyes down to his mouth. His lips parted slightly and she pressed her lips to his, softly at first, then harder when he didn't resist. Her hands slid around to the back of his head and her fingers twined their way through his hair.

His hands slid up her back and onto her shoulders. He pushed her away forcefully, but maintained his grip on her. His eyes searched her face and she could see him fighting some internal struggle.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. There was a panic in his voice that frightened her.

"I don't know." She whimpered.

His face softened and he dropped his hands. "Don't do it again." He said quietly.

-------------------------------

Lee had gone through a brief rebellious stage during his parents' divorce and had picked up the useful skill of hotwiring cars. It came in handy when he was at the academy. One or two unpopular drill sergeants occasionally found their cars inexplicably moved to the other side of the campus when they woke up in the morning. It had scored him some points with the senior cadets and made his plebe year go a lot smoother.

It turned out it was something you could use in a post apocalyptic setting as well. He was able to hotwire a motorcycle and now they were making their way across the Caprican countryside.

He was going to the military base despite her warning. He didn't know what game they were playing but he wasn't going to let her make the rules. She had saved his life but that didn't make her a friend. It didn't even make her an ally. She was a Cylon for frak's sake, but she'd have intelligence he'd need to keep him a step ahead of the toasters, so he was taking her along for the ride. Sitting behind him. With her body pressed against his. And her arms wrapped around his waist.

He should have held out for a car.

Just when he thought it couldn't possibly get worse, the skies opened up and it began to pour.

Then he crashed the bike.

--------------------

The abandoned truck seemed to appear out of nowhere and completely blocked the narrow road they were traveling on. Lee swerve right to go around it on the grass but the grass was slick with the rain and the rear wheel of the bike slid out from under them. They fell over with the bike landing on top of them.

He pushed himself out from under the motorcycle then lifted it off of Six.

"Are you ok?" He asked, extending his hand to help her up.

"Despite what you might believe, Captain, my body _can_ die. So try to be a little more careful. " She said while she brushed herself off.

He would have taken this conversation in a more angry and spiteful direction if he wasn't cold, wet and tired. "I'm sorry." He said instead. "Are you hurt?"

The fight seemed to go out of her too. "No. You?"

He shook his head. "It'll be dark soon. We should find someplace to camp for the night." He looked at the crumpled motorcycle. "And it looks like we'll be walking from here on out."

They found a small area that was thick with trees and the ground was still relatively dry. He gave Six the sleeping bag, then wrapped a blanket around himself, found a comfortable tree and set himself up for the watch.


	6. Chapter 6

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 6**

Every morning he woke up in a cold sweat, unable to catch the swiftly retreating remnants of a dream. Every morning he woke up with stronger feelings of dread and distrust than he did the day before.

Every day he had to work harder to keep his guard up around her, and it pissed him off. So, as they walked in the direction of the base he kept her in front of him with his weapon drawn. At night, he made sure she was asleep before he allowed himself to doze off.

Every day he thought it would be easier to put the gun to his head and just end this nightmare now. But Lee Adama wasn't a quitter, so he pressed on.

It was discouraging that all this time they had found no one. He was expecting there would be some survivors. The Cylons couldn't have killed everyone, yet the longer they went without running into people, the more convinced he became that they had. If that were the case, what made him think he'd get out of here alive? What made him think that if he did get out of here alive, he'd find the Galactica?

He stopped walking and looked around. The sky was acid yellow, giving everything a sick yellow tint. The air was dead and the silence deafening. There were no birds or crickets chirping. No hum of car engines as they traveled up the road. No signs of life whatsoever.

That's why Six's scream made him jump out of his skin.

She had gotten well ahead of him when he had stopped walking and now some strange man was dragging her away with his arm around her neck and a gun to her head.

"Shit." Lee mumbled to himself, silently reprimanding himself for not being more alert. He raised his gun and shouted. "Let her go. Now."

The man appeared to just notice Lee for the first time. He stopped moving away but didn't release his hold on Six. Lee could see that the man was young and strong but he could tell he wasn't military.

"I said, let her go." Lee repeated.

"She's a Cylon." The man shouted.

"I know what she is." Lee replied. "Now let her go."

The man cocked his gun and pressed it a little harder into the side of Six's head.

"Don't." Lee warned. "I can guarantee you I'm a better shot than you. You'll be dead before you even think about pulling the trigger."

Lee could see the man thinking hard about his options. Finally, he seemed to decide that Lee wasn't bluffing and pushed Six away from him and onto the ground. He aimed his gun at Lee but before he could shoot, Lee fired, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. The man stared at Lee in shock, waiting for him to fire again.

"Get out of here." Lee growled.

"You'll shoot me." The man countered.

"Not if you move now."

The man didn't need a second warning. He turned and walked away. Lee mentally gave him points for not running. When the man was out of sight, he ran over to Six.

She was sitting on the ground, visibly shaken but unhurt. Lee helped her to her feet.

"Why did you stop him?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I figured you weren't his to kill."

She stared at him, shocked by his coldness.

"If you die," he continued, "your consciousness downloads into another body. That's how it works right?"

She nodded.

He tilted his head in the direction the man took off in. "Then you tell them where they are, where I am and where I'm going….do you see where I'm going with this?"

She nodded again. "What are you going to do with me, then?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." He admitted.

She turned and started back on their journey.

"Because I'm screwed either way." He said under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 7**

He traveled slowly up her body, making sure he tasted every inch of her skin along the way. She moaned softly when he reached the inside of her thighs and gasped when he explored her more sensitive areas. She was ready for him and writhed beneath him, shifting her body for easier access.

He licked tiny circles around her belly button and she pleaded with him to finish her off before she exploded. Her desperation made him smile. He liked that he could do this to her, that he could make her beg for him. Just for him.

He moved up to her breast, sucking and teasing the nipple. Her writhing became more urgent and he strained to hold back his desire to enter her.

"Kara," he moaned, "gods Kara, you're so beautiful."

"Lee," she replied in a whisper. "I love you."

But it wasn't Kara's voice.

He lifted his head to look at her.

"I want you now." Six said as she grabbed his head to pull him to her mouth.

He recoiled and fell backwards into nothing.

He struggled to open his eyes against a bright white light that had invaded the darkness. He could hear people walking around, but he couldn't see them. He could hear them talking, but he didn't know what they were saying. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

Suddenly Six's face hovered over him, eclipsing the light.

"You have a destiny." She said.

---------------------

He bolted awake, a scream lodging in his throat.

He wiped away the cold sweat that had broken out on his forehead and struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Come on Adama. Maintain. You just had that frakkin' dream again. Shake it off." He encouraged himself. The dream was fading from his memory, but that feeling of dread remained. He checked behind him. Six was sound asleep, curled up on the couch of the partially burnt out farm house they found for shelter.

_Do you really think she's on your side? _He thought. _Keeping you a step ahead? Her race killed millions of yours but they want to keep _you_ alive? Why? Because the gods you don't even believe in told the Cylons that you have a destiny? You don't believe her, do you?_

"Of course not." He mumbled to her sleeping form.

If she lied about that, she could have lied about downloading into a new body. And frak it if she wasn't. It would be so easy to kill her while she slept. Then he could go back to where they had seen the man and find out if there were other survivors. Together, they could find a way off Caprica.

_You could take her out with a single bullet right between the eyes. _He unconsciously fingered the trigger of the pistol. _Like a rabid dog_. _It would save you the agony of wondering if she's going to kill you first. _

"She's not gonna kill you, she loves you." He muttered to himself. His eyes went wide. _Where'd that come from?_

"Oh, hell no. No, no, no. You are not doing this to me. You are _not_ getting in my head." He said angrily. There was a myriad of emotions running through him at the moment, but he let anger rise to the surface. Anger was the easiest for him to control.

He stood over her and aimed the pistol at her head.

"Get up." He growled.

She blinked awake, her eyes slowly adjusting to her surroundings. She started when she saw the gun and he fought to keep from grinning in smug satisfaction.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but his hand gripped the gun a little tighter.

"Lee?"

The rage he was fighting to control suddenly boiled to the surface. "Don't call me that." He shouted. "Don't you ever call me that."

"I don't understand." She said nervously. She glanced around. He was between her and the door. The only way she could go was towards the stairs.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She continued to inch backward as he walked towards her.

"The dream. I have the same dream every night. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." He yelled, making her jump back. Her foot hit the bottom step and she fell backwards.

His face shifted from anger to pain. He dropped the gun and knelt in front of her. "What's happening to me?" He whispered.

She pulled him to her and held him, rubbing his head. "I don't know."

She felt him relax.

"It'll be ok." She soothed.

She felt him tense again.

Suddenly, he pushed away. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, holding her at arm's length against the wall. He wasn't going to kill her but he wanted her to think that maybe he might.

She was flailing at him, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, she raked her fingernails down his arm, drawing blood.

"Bitch!" He hissed, reflexively letting go. She started to scramble up the stairs but he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back down.

He crawled up her body until she was pinned beneath him. She fought hard against him but he was stronger. She grunted softly and her lips parted. Lee pressed his mouth against hers and forced his tongue in, searching for hers. She bit down hard and he pulled back in pain.

"Bastard." She spat at him. She broke free from him again and started back up the stairs. He scrambled up after her and grabbed her around her waist pulling her back down hard.

He spread her legs apart with his knee and pressed himself hard against her. His hands reached up under her dress and pulled her panties down as far as he could, then slid up her body and roughly grabbed her breast.

A voice deep inside him told him this was wrong. What he was doing was nothing short of …. well, toaster or no, she didn't deserve this.

He pushed himself up with one hand and smoothed down her dress with the other.

"Gods, I'm sorry." He said softly, avoiding her gaze.

She grabbed his hair in her fists and pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him hard, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and finding his. He groaned deeply and she could feel him swell against her. She pushed his flight suit down over his hips and freed him from his boxers.

He entered her roughly, pushing himself as far into her as he could. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. He thrust again and she cried out, grabbing his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. He bit his lip against the pain, and thrust into her again. She shuddered this time, her orgasm dangerously near. He sensed this and started moving faster and more rhythmically. She screamed as she shattered around him. Her pulsing, writhing body brought him to his own explosive orgasm.

Spent, he dropped his head down against her chest. His hand reached up to stroke the side of her face, but she pushed him off, stood up, smoothed her dress, and walked past him down the stairs. He reached out for her weakly, his hand only brushing her ankle as she walked away.

By the time he pulled himself together to go after her, she was gone.

And a bunch of people were aiming guns at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 8**

Lee scanned the area quickly for any signs of Six. He didn't hear gun fire, and that was good. It meant she had missed running into these seven or so people and their semi-automatic weapons. Now, if they weren't _people_….well, that would be a problem.

"You've got ten seconds to show me you're not a Cylon, or you've got a bullet." A man shouted at him. He had broken away from the group and was moving closer to Lee.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Lee asked.

"Start with your name." The man was now close enough to not have to shout.

"Lee Adama. I'm a captain in the Colonial Fleet."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Lee Adama, is that right?" His eyes moved to the patch on the sleeve of Lee's flight suit. "You're a viper pilot?"

Lee nodded. "Yes."

"What ship?"

"I was on the Galactica right before the attacks."

A huge smile crossed the man's face and he lowered his rifle. "Well, frak me, Captain Adama." he said, shaking Lee's hand. "I know someone who's been looking all over the place for you."

Lee's heart and mind started to race at the same time. Someone was looking for him? Was there a rescue party? "Who?" was all he could manage.

"Lieutenant Kara Thrace. Say's her call sign's Starbuck. Know her?"

Lee's stomach twisted into a knot. Kara? "Yeah, I know her."

"Apparently, she found your viper," the man continued, "and she swears she's not leaving this planet without you, dead or alive." He gave Lee a conspiratorial wink. "'Alive,' was definitely her first choice."

Lee tried to hide his shock. Based on his last conversation with Kara, through the bars of Galactica's brig, he was sure 'dead' would have been her first choice. Maybe she just wanted to kill him herself.

"Oh, hey," the man said, shaking Lee's hand again. "I'm Samuel Anders, by the way. Captain of the Caprica Buccaneers."

"The pyramid team?" Lee asked.

"Yup." He motioned to the others. "That's some of my team. We were training in the mountains when the Cylons attacked. That's what kept us alive, initially. Since then, we've formed a small resistance force against the Cylons with other survivors. Our camp is in Delphi, at the high school. There are twenty-five of us…or twenty-six now." He slapped Lee on the shoulder and smiled. "Come on, I'll take you there. I can't wait to see Kara's face when she sees you."

Lee hoped that was a good thing.

---------------

As they walked, Sam told Lee that the man he and Six had encountered a few days back was one of the resistance fighters and that he had reported Lee's location back to them. Curiously, it didn't seem that the man told them that Lee had shot at him.

"What happened to the toaster?" Sam asked.

Lee wondered how many times had he called her a toaster in his head, but, strangely, hearing someone else call her that put him on the defensive. He understood that that was all she ever would be to them, and knew they would never understand what she was to him. He quickly swallowed the ball of resentment that rose up inside him.

"I don't know." He answered softly. "She was gone when I woke up."

"Should have killed her when you had the chance."

Lee shook his head. "She saved my life."

Thankfully, Sam left it at that.

---------------

Lee decided he liked Samuel Anders. The man was friendly and open and Lee respected the fact that he was capable of keeping himself and twenty-four other people alive for as long as he had. Not bad for a jock.

The two men fell into easy conversation, trading stories along the way, and by the time they reached the high school, a casual observer would have thought they were old friends. That's why Kara didn't pay much attention at first when she saw the group walk over the hill. Then her mind finally processed what her eyes had seen: there were eight. When Sam had left that morning, there were seven.

She checked again. Eight. She lifted the binoculars to her eyes for a closer look and her hands started shaking.

-----------------

Lee heard her call his name and looked up. Kara was just a few yards away from him and quickly closing the gap. She was smiling broadly at him through tears that were running down her cheeks, and any reservations Lee had about this meeting going badly flew out the window. He met her in two long steps, grabbed her into a hug, lifted her off the ground and spun her around before setting her back down. She didn't let go right away. She held him for a little while longer before pulling away to look at him.

Her eyes moved over his face like a soft caress before locking onto his. He brought his hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through it. "You're letting your hair grow." He whispered, keeping his eyes on hers.

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I like it."

She smiled at the compliment. Slowly she slid her hands up the sides of his face and into his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. She kissed him so softly that Lee thought he was imagining it, but as she became more confident, the kiss became stronger and he allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her. Finally, she broke off the kiss and hugged him again, burying her face in his neck.

"Lee Adama," she said softly, so only he could hear, "I made a promise to myself that if I ever saw you again, I would hold onto you and never let you go."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far (or just read - you're important to me too). A special thanks to the Lee/Kara shippers who have suffered through Lee/Six for seven chapters...I appreciate yourhanging in there and for keeping the faith. I can't promise a happy ending (she says with a wink) but please keep reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 9**

Once she had gotten him alone in the classroom-turned-storeroom that she had claimed as her bunk, Kara slid her hands up the front of Lee's flight suit and slowly pulled down the zipper. She then slid it off his shoulders and stood on tiptoe to kiss his neck right under his ear.

"Kara, I….Oh, gods." He said as she blew her hot breath into his ear and licked playfully at his earlobe.

"Do you like that, Captain?" She cooed. "'Cuz there's more where that came from." She stood back and unzipped the sweatshirt she was wearing.

Lee grabbed her shoulders gently and held her at arms length. "Who are you?" He asked with a laugh. "Not that I'm not enjoying whoever you are."

She smiled back at him, understanding his confusion. After all, they didn't end on the best of terms.

"They told me you were MIA, presumed dead, and I lost it. I lost _you._ It was the last thing I ever expected to happen and it did. I was climbing the walls not knowing what happened to you so I begged your father to let me lead a rescue mission to find you but we were too far away for the raptors to jump - the Cylons would have shot down anything with a Colonial signal even if we weren't - and he couldn't risk bringing the Galactica back here and leaving the fleet unprotected."

Lee let out a sarcastic chuckle. His father never did let family get in the way of business.

Kara shot him an angry glare. "The man is a wreck, Lee. He thinks his son is dead." She raised a hand to touch his face and her look softened. "He loves you." She whispered. She took a breath to say 'I love you too' but thought better of it. She had already worn more of her heart on her sleeve than Lee was used to seeing.

She cleared her throat and continued. "So, one day, when the opportunity presented itself, I stole a captured Cylon raider and came here. I swore if I found you…"

He pulled her closer. "You'd hold onto me and never let me go." He finished for her.

"I realized how much you mean to me."

He twirled a finger around a strand of her hair. "But everything that happened between us…."

"Is irrelevant, Lee. None of it matters anymore."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly then slid her hands down to the hem of his tanks, pulling them over his head. She moved her mouth down to his chin and down the length of his neck, stopping to nibble lightly at his collar bone. She stood back and ran her hands over his chest, slowly touching every scratch and every bruise as if trying to memorize them. She kissed the scar on his left arm and ran her fingers down the fresh scratches on his forearms. She kissed a line from his chest to his stomach but stopped when she saw the four inch scar that ran across his right side, just under his ribs.

"What's this?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

He tried to blow it off. "It's just a scratch." He said. He knew it was a bad lie and the look she gave him said she didn't buy it.

"It's not a scratch, Lee. It's a surgical scar."

"I crash landed and woke up in a Cylon hospital. It's all I know, and it's all I want to know. If you're taking inventory, there's a scar on my leg, too." He instantly felt guilty for his defensive tone.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked in a small voice. There was a pain in her eyes he never wanted to see again.

He shook his head. "They saved me, Kara. I cut my arm pretty deep and my leg was broken, among other things." He explained. "They found me and fixed me up."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, and I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"You escaped? How?"

"It was a hospital, Kara. They have doctors, not Centurions. It wasn't that hard." He had lied to her again, but there were things about his time on Caprica that no one needed to know about, including her. Especially her. He pulled her into a hug. "It's ok. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

He heard her sniffle against his chest and scrambled to change the subject. "I can't believe you went AWOL for me."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, not _just _for you. President Roslin asked me to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo. She says it'll help us find Earth."

Lee felt the blood drain out of his face. The Cylons had asked him about Earth and Six was always telling him that he had a destiny, though she never told him what that destiny was. And he never asked. He didn't believe in that crap.

The Arrow of Apollo? He knew what the scriptures said: The Arrow of Apollo would open the Tomb of Athena and lead the way to Earth. Was that what she meant? That _he_ would find Earth? 'Apollo' was just his call sign for frak's sake. It had nothing to do with him. His knees buckled, but Kara caught him before he fell.

"Lee! What is it? What's wrong?" She led him to the cot and helped him sit down.

"Did you say 'Earth?'" Lee asked. "Earth doesn't exist, Kara."

"But it might. We found Kobol, Lee, and nobody thought _it _existed."

"This is insane." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You know what I think?" She asked, taking both of his hands in hers. "I think you've been through a lot and you need to rest."

She helped him out of his flight suit and into a pair of sweats, then spooned up behind him on the narrow bed. Lee curled his fingers through hers and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"I'm glad you're here." He mumbled before sleep took him.

She kissed the back of his shoulder. "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 10**

When he woke up, it was still dark and he had had the dream again. The one he could never remember, but that always left him feeling nervous and physically ill.

He could hear Kara's slow breathing behind him and feel the weight of her arm over his waist. He snuggled closer to her, closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep.

Kara stirred behind him. "You ok?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Sorry I woke you."

She propped herself up on her elbow and combed the fingers of her free hand through his hair, just above his ear. Lee sighed at the tingling sensation it sent down his spine.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You feel clammy. You're not getting sick are you?"

Lee laughed softly and rolled onto his back so he could see her. "I'm fine, mother. Quit worrying." He said, acting better than he felt.

"Bite me." She said, smacking him softly on the chest. "I'm going to worry until you're safely back on the Galactica and Cottle gives you a clean bill of health."

"So I guess until then, I'm just going to have to find another way to convince you I'm all right."

He rolled her over so he was on top of her, then kissed her softly on the mouth, savoring the way she tasted. His right hand found its way under her sports bra and gently caressed her breast.

She moaned softly and shifted herself so her hips were pressing against his. Lee felt himself instantly grow hard and slid his hand down to her pants. She helped him pull them off and he slid his hand down the front of her panties.

Kara gasped as Lee slid his finger into her folds and massaged her center, his skilled fingers applied just the right amount of pressure, and she cried out as her orgasm blindsided her.

"Holy frak, Lee." She panted.

He kissed his way down to her breasts and nibbled her soft skin. While his tongue played with her nipples, he entered her with his fingers, sliding them in and out slowly.

She pushed herself urgently into his hand. "Oh gods, Lee, now. I need you inside me, now."

Lee shed his sweats and boxers quickly and hovered just above her.

She writhed beneath him, urging him to enter her. Instead, he thrust his fingers inside her once more, bringing her to another shattering orgasm. He entered her immediately, not giving her any time to come down. He rode her through her spasms, bringing her third orgasm on top of the last. She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. Lee let his own orgasm come with hers.

"Gods, Kara. You're so beautiful." He said, collapsing beside her.

"I love you." She whispered as she fell asleep.

The feeling of déjà vu hit Lee like a ton of bricks. His stomach cramped and he had to fight the urge to vomit. Quietly, he gathered up his clothes and snuck out. He needed to go for a walk and clear his head.

--------------------

He sat on the ridge over looking the high school and watched the sun come up behind it. He turned his face towards its first rays and let them warm him.

His mind wouldn't let him enjoy the peaceful moment. It kept drifting back to Kara. He knew he had had the dream again before he woke up. It had to be about her. Why else would he have had déjà vu when she said she loved him. He knew for a fact she had never said it to him before, so it had to be from the dream. But why would a dream about Kara disturb him so much? He struggled to remember something about it, but came up with nothing. Frustrated, he laid back onto the grass and shut his eyes against the brightening sky.

"A cubit for your thoughts." A familiar voice proposed.

Lee opened his eyes to find Six standing over him. He stood up to face her.

"Hey." He said, a little uncomfortable.

"Hey." She replied.

"Where have you been?"

"Why? Were you worried?" She teased.

He opened his mouth to respond but a noise from below caught his attention. He turned around and noticed movement inside the school. If anyone looked, they'd have a good view of the two of them up on the ridge. Lee took Six's elbow and guided her back towards the trees.

"Do the Cylons know about the resistance?" He asked.

"Of course we do." She said. "But they're not a priority."

Lee only looked at her for a long minute, fixating on her use of the word 'we.' That one word was all the difference between them.

He shook his head. "I _was _worried." He said, finally answering her question.

She raised her hand and slid her fingers down the side of his face. "That's very sweet, but tell me, is she a better frak than me, Captain?"

"Captain? Captain."

Lee opened his eyes. "Helo?" He looked around, confused.

"Yes, sir. Sorry to wake you." He held out a hand and helped Lee to his feet. "We're gonna be going out on a patrol soon. I thought you'd want to get in on the briefing."

"Yes, of course." He said distractedly, still trying to get his bearings. Finally he turned his full attention to the ECO. "Kara told me you were here."

"Did she tell you everything? I mean, about Sharon, sir?" Helo asked.

"Yeah, she told me everything." He wanted to give the man some words of understanding, but none came to him. He settled for squeezing his shoulder. "Lets get to that briefing."

As they walked away, Lee checked behind them, certain that Six would be there, hidden by the trees where he had left her.

Of course, he was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 11**

Lee had changed in the past few days, Kara noticed. He spent more time alone now. Several mornings she had woken up to find him gone. Sometimes she sent Helo after him, sometimes she went herself, but mostly she just let him be.

Today, she decided to go after him.

She found him where Helo had found him the first time he'd disappeared: Sitting on the ridge overlooking the high school. He didn't acknowledge her when she sat down beside him, he just continued to stare off into the distance.

She studied his face. It was slightly thinner, making his cheekbones more defined. His skin was slightly paler, which accentuated the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes, however, were still that fierce, radiant blue that was his alone.

She bumped his shoulder with her own, bringing him back to the here and now.

"Hey." She said. "A cubit for your thoughts."

He turned to her almost violently. "What did you say?" He asked in a low growl.

She shrunk back from him involuntarily, then straightened up again. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about." She said.

"Nothing." He said, turning away from her again.

'Sure.' She mouthed. She opened her mouth again to actually speak this time, but immediately shut it with and audible click. She was about to ask him for the hundredth time if he was all right but thought better of it. He didn't seem like he was in the mood to be mothered.

"You come up here a lot." She said instead.

"It's a good place to think."

"About nothing?" She quipped.

He stared blankly at her, obviously not getting the joke. She shook her head, a little confused. Old Lee would have either laughed at her lame joke or blushed bright red that she had caught him in a lie. New Lee seemed to have too much on his mind for friendly banter. Still, she was determined to try again.

"Your hair's getting long." She said as she ran her fingers through the curls that brushed the collar of his jacket. "I guess the barber was closed."

He sighed and turned his head so her fingers brushed across the thick stubble on his face. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess so." He took her hand in his and kissed its palm.

She relaxed at his tenderness. "Why don't you come get some breakfast." She rose to her feet, hoping he would follow suit, but he stayed where he was.

"I think I figured out a way into the air base." He said softly.

She turned slowly on her heels. "Lee, you've seen all the recon material." She warned. "You know how heavily guarded it is. We can't go in there with only twenty-six people, it would be suicide."

"We're dying here anyway." His look was pleading.

"But the longer we stay alive, the better chance we have."

"A better chance for what, Kara?" He said, jumping to his feet and waving his hand at the horizon. "To live in a nuclear waste land? To spend every day running from machines that are trying to kill us?"

She squared her shoulders in defiance.

"We go out every day and raid small Cylon outposts for weapons, ammo and supplies." He continued. "But for what? Do we think we're going to outlast the Cylons? Or kill them off? They don't die….did you know that?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. "Or do you think we'll scare them away and Caprica will be ours again?"

She hated to admit it, but he had a point. She knew the only plans Sam and his resistance had were to fight the Cylons. Her shoulders slumped with resignation.

"Caprica's not our home anymore, Galactica is." He said. "And since they're not coming for us, we have to get ourselves to them."

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

-----------------------------

"We've got about a quarter click of open field to cross before we get down here." Lee said as he pointed to a map, indicating an area in front of the main gate to the base with a small guard house that was known to be unused. Kara, Helo and Sam looked on.

"There's very little cover," Lee continued, "so we've gotta move quickly." He moved his hand across the map. "We'll set up two sections of light machine guns at either end here. They'll give us covering fire. We'll have a small team of about five people come in from the east that should cause a distraction. We'll have another team of five in reserve but we probably won't need them."

Lee looked at each of them individually. "The point is, we have to move in there fast. Get in there before they can bring mortars and artillery down on us. Once we're in there, we knock out the base's dradis and short range weapons, secure a ship and haul ass out of here."

"How many people will we need?" Sam asked.

Kara locked eyes with Lee. "Everyone goes." She said as if reading his mind. "Once we have the ship and we're off the ground, there's no coming back." She took a deep breath. "It's a good plan, Lee. We can work out the details, teach it to the others and start training in a couple of days."

--------------------------

Details. He took a walk to try to work some of those out so he could run them past Kara.

"People are going to die." Six said, moving up next to him.

"People die in war." Lee replied. "That was the whole point of the one you started, wasn't it?"

She smiled, refusing to take his bait. "Your little girlfriend might be one of them."

Lee stopped in his tracks, his heart leaping into his throat.

They told all new recruits on their first day of boot camp that it was their job to fight and die for the colonies. At that time there had been forty years of peace and nobody believed they would ever have to fight. Yet here they were. And now there was the possibility of the woman he loved dying as the result of an op he planned. It didn't sit well with him. But it was their job, and he going to have to get used to it.

Lee's eyes searched Six's face, trying to find the truth or the lie in what she had just said, as if she might actually know Kara's fate. Finding neither, he started to walk again. He swallowed hard to clear the lump in his throat.

"People die in war." He repeated.


	12. Chapter 12

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 12**

The only thing Lee, Kara and Sam couldn't work out was how to knock out the Cylon's weapons system without knocking out vital parts of the ground navigation systems they needed to launch as well. That problem was soon solved when Helo walked in with Sharon.

"She's been laying some ground work for us." Helo explained. "She can get us a ship and knock out the weapons systems. We just have to get in there."

Lee narrowed his eyes at Sharon, ready to distrust her, but shook it off. Sharon kept Helo alive, just like Six had kept him a live. So, instead of pretending to object, Lee just nodded.

"Let's hear it." He said.

"Just like that, Lee?" Kara interjected. "Are you out of your frakking mind? She's one of them."

"Yeah, she's one of them. But she's in love with one of us, and I think she wants to get off Caprica as much as we do." Lee turned to Sharon. "Right, Sharon?"

Sharon nodded, a little suspicious of his acceptance.

"So let's hear it." He repeated, ignoring the glare from Kara.

----------------------

"Do you ever wonder what really happened to you at the hospital?" Six asked him.

"I try not to think about it." Lee replied, trying to dismiss her. Everyone had long since gone to bed but he wanted to study the map and run the op through his head one more time to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"You should." She insisted. "Did you really think they would just heal your wounds and let you go?"

Lee stared at her. He knew his escape from the hospital had been too easy. But contemplating the Cylons' agenda for him would have driven him mad, so he concentrated on finding a way home instead.

Except now she was forcing him to think about it.

"Do you ever wonder if you're even Lee Adama?"

"What?" He hissed.

"What if Lee Adama didn't survive the crash?"

"But I did survive. I'm standing right here."

"Really? What do you remember?"

"I remember getting out of the viper, crawling away from the fire, the pain…. you."

"And then nothing until you woke up in the hospital."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"What if Lee Adama died from his injuries and we took his DNA and created a cylon copy? What if you're that copy and you've been programmed to get back to the fleet and help us find the last remnants of the human race so we can destroy them."

"You're lying. You said you didn't know what they did to me."

"Maybe I'm lying now. Or maybe I was lying then." She taunted.

"Maybe." He countered, refusing to believe her. "But what about the prophecy?"

She clicked her tongue and looked at him apologetically. "Your friend has it right. 'The Arrow of Apollo will open the tomb of Athena and lead the tribes to Earth.' Not you."

"My scars?"

"Created to support the story. You couldn't survive a horrific crash and not have scars." She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his ear. "That was my idea. I think scars are incredibly sexy." She whispered.

He pushed her away, shaking his head defiantly. "No. Kara would know."

"Kara worked with Boomer for two years and had no idea she was a Cylon."

His eyes went wide. She was wrong about him. She had to be. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to control his fear.

She smiled broadly at him. "Doing what?" She asked innocently, then in an instant, her expression darkened. "I'm not really here."

"I am not a Cylon." He shouted, banging his fists on the table.

"Lee!"

He wheeled around at the sound of Kara's voice.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, looking around. The room was empty save for the two of them.

"No one. Myself." He stuttered.

"I'm worried about you." She said, moving closer to him.

Lee lowered his head, unable to stomach the fear in her eyes and unwilling to make it worse by talking.

"Lee?" She said softly, putting a hand under his chin and lifting his face to look at her. "I want to help you. Please talk to me."

He wished he could. It was too much for him to handle alone, but it had gone too far now to get her involved. He just needed to get them home. He pulled her into a hug, crushing her body against his.

_People are going to die. _Six's voice echoed in his mind. _Your little girlfriend may be one of them._

_Please gods, not Kara. _He begged silently.

_How can I be a machine when I love her so much?_

"Because the real Lee Adama loved her." Six said, reappearing over Kara's shoulder.

"I _am_ the real Lee Adama." Lee mumbled into Kara's neck.

"What did you say?" Kara asked, pulling away a little.

He cleared his throat. "I said, 'Be careful tomorrow.' My father would put me out an airlock if I let anything happen to his best pilot." He gave her his brightest smile, hoping she'd believe everything was all right.

She punched him playfully on the arm. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. I have to stick around to watch your sorry ass."

"And we both know my sorry ass needs a lot of watching." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Let's get some sleep." He said when the kiss was over. He led Kara to the door, glancing over his shoulder before it shut behind him.

Six stood where he left her, looking satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you haven't seen season 2.5, there may be a spoiler in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**- God, Interrupted, Chapter 13**

Lee's plan to get them onto the air base was successful. They moved quickly and made it in practically before the Cylon's knew they were there. Their casualties were minimal.

_Once we're in, I'll be able to tap into their main computer and temporarily disable the ground to air weapons systems." Sharon had replied when Lee asked her to reveal her plan. "But they'll still be able to shoot at us with manual weapons."_

"_How long will we have?" He had asked_.

"_Not long. A few minutes before they realize what we did and override it." She had waited for that to sink in before she continued. "There's a heavy raider located here." She said, pointing to the map. "It's big enough for all of us and it's already been programmed with our launch codes and coordinates. It will start launch sequence automatically as soon as we're aboard." _

"_Why automatically?" Kara had asked._

"_We only have four pilots, if you want to include me." Sharon replied. "If all four us," She paused, trying to find the right word, "are unable to fly, the ship will launch and jump the survivors to Galactica's presumed coordinates at Ragnar."_

Inside the base was harder. The Cylons knew they were there and came at them with everything they had. Five people were dead before they reached the heavy raider. Kara took a hit in the leg and Lee supported her with Sam providing covering fire while they made their way to the raider.

Sharon and Helo had made it just ahead of them and were waiting at the raider when the others arrived.

"Helo, hurry." Lee shouted, still supporting Kara. "She's been shot. Get her inside. I'm going back for the others."

"Lee, no." Kara shouted over the roar of the raider's engines. She grabbed at him as he handed her off to Helo.

"Kara, I'll be back." He kissed her gently before turning back to the battle.

_Lee stared at Sharon as she and the others filed out of the room after the final briefing this morning. He had a million questions he wanted to ask her but couldn't formulate a single one. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but she was the only one he could talk to about this. She was a Cylon and she was real. _

_Sharon turned before she walked out of the room and locked eyes with Lee. She saw a pleading there and turned to make her excuses to Helo. She sat down next to him but didn't speak._

"_Am I a cylon?" He finally asked her._

_She looked at him questioningly. "What do you think?" She asked. _

_Lee lowered his head into his hands. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you." When she didn't respond, he looked up at her again. "Do you know?"_

_She shook her head. "Sorry." _

_He sighed, frustrated. _"_Is there a Cylon prophecy about Apollo?"_

"_No."_

_He nodded. He knew what he had to do. "Thanks, Sharon." _

He found Sam, with two others barricaded behind some crates, firing at the Cylons in a vain attempt to keep them at bay.

"Get them to the ship, now." Lee ordered. "I'll hold them off."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be right behind you." He lied.

-----------------------------

"Where's Lee?" Kara screamed at Sam as he helped the remaining survivors onto the raider.

"He was right behind me." Sam replied, assuming Lee would be there as he said he would. He had never looked back to check.

"We have to find him." She shouted as she struggled toward the hatch.

"Kara, no." Helo said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "You can't walk on that leg."

"Someone has to go find him." She screamed as panic started to take her over.

Sam started to go but Sharon's voice stopped him. "We're launching." She said. "If you're coming with us, get in now."

"I can get him. Hold on." Sam said, reacting to the panic in Kara's eyes.

Helo grabbed him by the collar before he had time to move and yanked him into the raider just before the hatch shut and locked.

-----------------------------

Lee got there just as Helo was pulling Sam into the raider. Kara's eyes connected with his just before the hatch shut. Just long enough for her to see him whisper "I love you." Just long enough for her to whisper "I love you too." back to him.

Their eyes stayed connected through the hatch door window. The calmness in his eyes calmed her, though tears still flowed freely down her face. When he raised his hand in a wave as the raider finally lifted off, she raised hers in return, holding it against the window, trying to make her connection to him stronger.

Their eyes stayed connected until a bullet tore through his side. He staggered then, and fell to his knees, his hands coming up to cover the wound.

"No!" She screamed and started clawing at the hatch door, causing Helo to rush over to stop her.

"Oh, frak." He whispered as he took in the scene outside. "Kara, don't look." He said, and tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't let him. She struggled out of his arms and went back to the window just in time to see Lee fall from a second bullet to his chest.

"Lee!" She wailed, sobs wracking her body. She felt Helo's arms wrap around her again as her strength gave out.

--------------------------

Lee lay on the ground feeling his life drain away. It had to be like this. He couldn't go back to the Galactica and risk harm to the fleet if he was a cylon. If he wasn't, he'd see them all again someday in Elysium.

Hands lifted his head and placed it down again on something soft. Gentle fingers ran through his hair. "Kara." He moaned.

"Shhh. Don't talk." Six said. "You won, Captain. They're safe. Shhh." She said again as he stirred. "It will all be over soon."

_**The end**_

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me. Remember, the real Lee is alive and well and eating Twinkies on the Pegasus. :-) 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: So, the ending ofthis little tale didn't go over well with a lot of you. I was expecting that - you can't always please everyone. :)

I love Lee, despite the imperfections and faults the show's writers feel the need to impose upon him. I'm ok with that, nobody's perfect, but I wanted to show him as hero, too. What bigger sacrifice can a person make than to give his life for the people he loves?

Anyway, I felt the angst needed to be carried on a little further.

What happens when Kara returns to the Galactica?

Nothing momentous here. Just drabble.

* * *

**Epilogue - **

The raptor door opened onto the hangar deck of the Galactica. The Commander, the XO and a marine guard were all present to welcome the party along with the usual deck crew and on duty pilots.

Starbuck had mentioned when she radioed that she was bringing back survivors. He was concerned that she didn't specifically mention Lee, but Adama knew that if Kara went there for Lee, she would come back with him. She was a determined young woman.

Adama watched as people started to file off the ship. So far no Lee. He was probably making sure everyone got off safe before him.

Kara was the first person to exit, assisted by Lieutenant Agathon. She had been shot in the leg but besides that, she looked as if she had been through hell. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair plastered against her sweaty forehead, the smudges of dirt on her face were streaked.

Adama didn't have time to process the fact that his top pilot had been crying before Sharon Valleri stepped onto the deck. He heard the Chief swear under his breath and Boomer let out a scream before he ordered the marines to arrest both of them and take them to the brig. Adama heard Lieutenant Agathon tell him that Sharon was pregnant with his child but he ignored him. That would be dealt with later. He had to talk to Kara.

He told Colonel Tigh to begin processing the survivors, and get them situated within the fleet. There was still no sign of Lee.

He made his way over Kara who was being attended to by paramedics.

He noticed that she didn't meet his eyes when he walked up to her.

"How is she?" He asked one of the medics.

"She'll be fine, sir." The paramedic replied. "It's a clean wound."

After the medic finished bandaging Kara's leg, Adama asked if they could give him a minute alone with her. The medic nodded respectfully and walked away.

"You found him, didn't you?"

She had finally stopped crying right before they landed on the Galactica, but now she started again, her face crumpling in agony. She was unable to speak, and only nodded in reply.

Adama sat down next to her and put trembling hand on her shoulder, his own tears burned his eyes.

"How did it happen?" He asked.


End file.
